compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Godspite
The Godspite religion is an apocalyptic cult. Its members comprise almost all of the Jeligant on Bertyl, with some exceptions in the Godsmitten splinter cult. Instead of believing in Lumolivron and Bumbummeron like good, normal people, Godspite posits the existence of a single creator god, the JMW (Jumbo Megagod and Weirdo). Information Godspite began in roughly 3,004,445C when Mick Miordan, a Jeligant farmer on Complanet, claimed that an angel had led him to a buried book full of golden plates. He then proceeded to cook up some mac n' cheese for lunch, but when he served it on the plates, the macaroni spelled out a complete description of the rise and fall of a mysterious alien civilization, detailing their utopian society on a distant planet, a great and terrible asteroid collision that destroyed their utopia, and their fearful devolution into mushrooms. It proclaimed that the cause of this was the JMW, a primordial god responsible for the creation of the universe, who wanted to start the universe anew by destroying the old one, one planet at a time. It also told Miordan that eating mac n' cheese all the time is terrible for your health, and gave him a great recipe for stuffed bell peppers. Miordan told all of his friends and family about this amazing discovery, spreading the Godspite religion amongst the local Jeligant. The JMW, they believed, was going to target Complanet next. Thus, they worked to create a massive colony ship to escape Complanet, which they named the Ark: Survival Evolved. The fully-loaded ship was launched around 3,004,450C with no particular target other than "as far away as possible". For 150 years, the ship drifted through space with all of its inhabitants in cryosleep. (In the meantime, Complanet was not destroyed by an asteroid.) By pure chance, the Godspite ship happened to come across the rogue planet Bertyl, and it landed in the year 10.50D. The Jeligant emerged from cryosleep and walked out out onto this frozen world. Believing that all other Complinoids had been destroyed by the JMW, the cult decided to rebuild civilization on Bertyl, and set up a colony in what is now Amacilia. In 21.31D, the Apocashrooms emerged from a portal and set up Neo Mosirum. First contact with the Jeligant was strained. At first, the Jeligant believed that the Apocashrooms were the utopian aliens that the golden plates had spoken of, but the Apocashrooms, despite being mushrooms, quickly proved themselves to not be fun guys - they were threatening, intimidating, and vaguely speciesist. They were also atheist. Gross! After brief hostilities in which both parties tried to flex on other with nukes and actual flexing, the Jeligant and Apocashrooms worked out territorial agreements that split Bertyl in half - one half for the Jeligant, and one half for the Apocashrooms. Around 86D, the Godsmitten religion splintered from Godspite when Lex Luthor nailed his 95 Deeznuts to a church door, protesting about Godspite practice of indulging (in fine chocolates). The movement snowballed until a group of Godsmitten staged a coup on an Amacilian district. After a brief but bloody war, the Sovereign Nation of Minicilia gained its independence on 87.62D, becoming the only Godsmitten country on Bertyl. Trivia *After analysis of Mick Miordan's golden plates and macaroni, it was scientifically proven that the "angel" he saw was actually just a Whomongous, and the macaroni actually just spelled out the entirety of the Bee Movie script. Category:Religions